moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Victoria Malveaux
''"Goodness is about character - integrity, honesty, kindness, generosity, moral courage, and the like. More than anything else, it is about how we treat other people." Quotes "I would render him incapable of escape and immediately notify Selzen and the lover of the woman he tortured. My kindness does not mean that I will forgive him, and I will ensure that he is given consequences even though he is not mine to punish." ''- Victoria to Ser Daliun when asked what course of action she would take if or when she finally captured a man wanted for heinous deeds. ''"Marriage is a distraction? Selzen said the same thing, you know. Yet now he wears a golden band and I am now a DeVann as well as a Malveaux." '' - Victoria to Arenwyn, when he explains to her he will not marry due to the fact that the duties of someone in the Kirin Tor make it near impossible to do so. ''"She's a woman who looks noble, in the way she holds herself, but not arrogant. She holds beauty the way the titans only can craft and a personality that crafts it into a beautiful enchantment. She remained at my side, even when I broke her heart. She has shown me what love is; she was the only woman that wanted me, despite what the wars did to me. I wasn't going to let a woman like that slip from me." - ''Selzen, when describing his wife. ''"I don't know, it's become more of a verbal thing now. Blondie down there's pretty smart though. Hate to get into it with her." ''- A woman in the Pig, upon witnessing Victoria engaged in more of a verbal battle with a woman of a criminal syndicate. ''"Look at her face, and tell me what you see. It's okay to mention her clawmarks, you know. She even told me the story. She's not proud of why she has them, she's proud that she can still walk with a head held high despite them. She doesn't care if you stare. She's used to it." - Cathetarine, a Kaldorei friend of Victoria's. "Here's what happened, and take this as a lesson. I had a woman who loved me, more than I ever knew. I took her for granted, and she was beautiful, don't get me wrong. But there was someone else, who was just as beautiful. I wasn't faithful. My first lover found me and did this so that no one would ever want nor love me again. Take my advice, and be faithful. It stays with you. In my case, it was literal." - Victoria to Kenith, telling the story of how she came to have the clawmarks. Death While serving in the Westridge Cavaliers, Victoria was unfortunately killed in a crushing blow from the swipe of an ogre's club. Her ribs were shattered; organs were punctured. Her body has been buried in the Iron Vale, in what remains of the Malveaux tomb. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:The Crimson Lions Category:Lordaeronian Category:House of Malveaux Category:Deceased